Scar's Grandcubs
by Alani
Summary: The sequel to Scar's Secret Pride. Scar is now a (dead) grandfather and troubled times are planned for them. Meanwhile Simba's darkest secret is revealed-a secret that could change the pride lands forever! Completed!
1. Annalina and Alani

SUMMARY: When Alani's son Jahari meets Kayla, Annalina's daughter, their blossoming friendship will have dire consequences…  
  
THE PRIDE OF THE HEARTLANDS  
(Zenka and Alani's Pride)  
  
Zenka: Alani's mate  
Hasani: Zenka's father  
Tanisha: Zenka's Mother  
Nadira: Zenka's older sister  
Jahari: son of Zenka and Alani  
Ashaki: daughter of Zenka and Alani  
  
THE PRIDE OF THE OUTLANDS  
Annalina: Alani's sister  
Kayla: Daughter  
Linka: Son (older)  
Father Of Cubs: (Unknown)  
  
LION KING CHARACTERS:   
  
SIMBA: KING OF PRIDE ROCK  
NALA: WIFE OF SIMBA  
KIARA: SIMBA'S DAUGHTER  
  
OTHER ORGINAL CHARACTERS:  
  
Rashid: Healer of the Heartlands and Rafiki's elder brother  
Gahiji: Hyena  
Vana: hyena  
PROLOGUE  
THE OUTLANDS  
  
  
  
The pains were getting worse and Annalina could barely walk. She needed to find a shady spot or better yet, shelter.  
I've got to find the den I once lived in, Annalina thought as she took several deep breaths. This helped eased the pain a little.  
After walking for awhile, she managed to find the old den. She entered the cool cave and sank down to the ground gratefully.  
She was about to give birth-alone and she was scared.  
  
She cried out as a sharp pain seared through her body. A few minutes later, her cub was born among blood and general mess.   
She gently nudged it; it was alive and it was a boy.   
She hugged the shivering cub close to her body and began cleaning it.   
You caused me a lot of pain, she told the cub silently once it was cleaned. It looked more like a cub now then a bloody mess.   
The cub found her teat and began suckling.   
What shall I name you? She wondered and thought for awhile. She felt a special bond towards this cub. Perhaps because she was alone in this cruel land and so was the cub. Without her, he would be helpless. Vulnerable.  
" We have a lot in common. We have a special link, you and I." Then the name came to her, " Linka." She said, " Your name will be Linka."  
" Today is the day." Alani murmured and her mate Zenka looked over at her.  
" Today's the day for what?" Zenka asked her, his black mane ruffling in the strong wind.  
Alani sighed and her green eyes saddened, " Today is the day my father died about a year ago."  
" And you're sad about that?" Zenka looked confused, " Alani, have you forgotten he killed King Mufasa? You should be glad he's dead."  
" He may have been a murderer, but he's still my father." Alani argued, " And he would have been proud of his grandson. I still can't get over how much Jahari looks like him."  
" The black mane, green eyes…" Zenka sighed, " Yes, he's the very image of his grandfather. Let's hope he doesn't take after him."  
" Jahari acts nothing like father." Alani defended her young son, " He's a gentle, warm-hearted little cub."  
" And a trouble-maker." Zenka added, " He's forever getting into trouble. You spoil him too much Alani."  
Alani's eyes narrowed, " I do not!" she exclaimed sounding like a child herself instead of an adult.   
" Yes you do." Zenka argued, " I think it's high time for him to be disciplined. You don't want him running wild do you?"  
" No…" Alani trailed off.  
" I'll have a talk with him." Zenka glanced over at the horizon, the sun was just beginning to rise, " And I'll tell him where he can go and where he can't."  
" The Pride Lands." Alani said, " He's forbidden to go there and also the Outlands."  
Zenka nodded and an eager, little voice greeted them, " Hi Mom and dad!" they both turned to greet their son.  
Zenka smiled at his cub. He was cute with a dark coat, a little tuft of black mane and green eyes. Zenka always resented the fact Jahari looked like a miniature version of his grandfather. If anything, Jahari should have looked like him.  
Despite that, Zenka loved his son.  
" Morning son," Zenka answered and Jahari went to nuzzle his mother.   
" After your bath, how would you like to go for a walk?" Zenka asked him.  
" Where to?" Jahari asked as he batted his mother's tail playfully. Alani turned and glared at him. She had never liked her tail being touched or pulled.  
" You'll see." Zenka smiled and Alani picked her son up by his neck and carried him back into the den to clean him.   
  
Later that morning, Jahari followed his dad. They walked for some time until Zenka suddenly sat down in the grass and Jahari did the same.  
" Do you see that?" Zenka asked gesturing towards a slab of rock that jutted out. Jahari could see something standing on top of it. It looked like another lion.  
" That funny looking rock?" Jahari nodded, " yes I see it."  
" You must never venture to that rock." Zenka warned him, " That land is not part of ours. It's strictly forbidden."  
" Why?" Jahari looked curiously at the rock, " Why can't I go there?"  
" It belongs to King SImba." Zenka explained, " and the King doesn't know our pride even exists. And it has to stay that way."  
" Why doesn't King Simba know about us?"  
" He just doesn't, that's all."   
Jahari frowned, " But Dad I-"  
" Come along," Zenka stood up and began walking in another direction. Jahari looked over at the rock again. He vowed to himself he'd go to that rock one day and see what's there…no matter what his father said.   
  
" This is another land that is forbidden," Zenka was crouching low in the grass and Jahari looked ahead. They were on the border of the Outlands. It was a dry, ugly place and Jahari found himself shivering. This was one place he'd never go!  
" It is called the Outlands. Only the lions and lionesses who have been exiled live there."  
" How can anybody live there?" Jahari wondered, " all the trees and grass are dried out and I don't see any animals."  
" You must promise me never set paws on that land." Zenka urged him, " And for the Pride Lands too."  
Jahari paused before assuring his father he wouldn't.  
  
* * *  
When the lion and his cub bounded away, another young cub stepped out of her hiding place. Where had those two come from? Her mother never said anything about a lion and a cub among these parts.  
She headed for home to find her mother with her brother Linka-as usual. Her mother spent mos of her time with Linka because Linka wasn't an ordinary lion. Her mother claimed Linka was special because he was born blind.  
Linka was older than Kayla by about a year. He was bigger and stronger than her too but wasn't fully grown yet.   
Both cubs possessed their mother's golden fur and blue eyes.   
" Mom!" Kayla exclaimed. Linka was in their mother's arms getting cleaned.   
" What is it?" Annalina asked absently.   
" I saw a lion!"  
" A lion?" Annalina looked down at her youngest, " Around here?"  
" No…they were on the border."  
" They? Was there more than one?"  
" A grown-up lion and a cub."  
Annalina frowned, " There are no cubs around here-except for the two of you and any lions I know don't live in these parts of the Outlands."  
" I think she's making it up Mom." Linka interjected.   
" I think so." Annalina agreed, " Kayla, I don't have time for your stories."  
" I'm not making it up! I did see lions...I swear!  
" Not now Kayla." Annalina went back to cleaning Linka.  
" But Mom-" Kayla protested but Annalina just ignored her. Kayla frowned at Linka before running off. 


	2. Nadira

" Dad?"   
" Yes Jahari?" Zenka looked up from his nap. It was late afternoon and the lionesses had gone out hunting for their dinner.  
" Why doesn't Mom want us to go to the Pride Lands?"  
Zenka sighed, " You're still asking about that?"  
Jahari looked down at the ground, " I just want to know a bit more about the King."  
" Well, I truly don't know much about him son. Rashid told us he has a child of his own, a cub named Kiara. She'll be about the same age as you and will be our future Queen."  
" Oh." Jahari paused, " And does Kiara have any brothers and sisters?"  
" Not that I know of." Zenka replied, " Tell me, why the sudden interest?"  
Jahari shrugged, " I just don't think it's fair that I can't meet the King that's all."  
Zenka had to smile, " I think it's great you have an interest in the monarchy, but the King hasn't got much to do with us. He does not come to these parts of the savannah. In fact, I think he doesn't even know the Heartlands exist."   
Jahari couldn't think of anything to say to that.  
" Anyway, there's no need for you to be concerned with the Pride Lands. Enjoy your life in the Heartlands. This land is just as beautiful as the Pride Lands…maybe even more so."  
" I'm glad I don't live in the Outlands." Jahari commented.   
" Yes…count your blessings Jahari."   
" How did you and Mom meet?" Jahari changed the subject abruptly.  
" You are so curious Jahari." Zenka laughed.  
" Rashid won't tell me. He says it's not his place to tell me." Jahari rolled his eyes, " he sure is one weird mandrill."   
" He is our healer and you must respect him." Zenka chided him gently.   
" I know." Jahari sighed, " So, how did you and mom meet?" he asked again.  
" Well…I met her when we were young cubs like you." Zenka reflected.  
Jahari couldn't imagine his father being a cub.  
" I found her lying near the river banks. She was badly injured from a-from a fall she took. Your grandfather took her home and Rashid healed her."  
" Is that why Mom has a limp?" Jahari realised. His mother walked with a slight limp from a broken bone that never healed properly.   
" Yes son."  
" Then where she did that scar from?"   
  
Another unique feature about his mother was that she had a scar above her left eye that formed a triangle whenever her eyes were closed. It was ugly, but Jahari doesn't say it aloud. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.   
" She got from a fight she had with another lioness." Zenka recalled but failed to say who. When she was a cub, she and her sister got into a fight and Annalina had swiped at her eye, causing that scar.  
" Wow. Mom's a fighter." Jahari grinned, " I always kind of knew she was tough."  
" She is tough. Perhaps tougher than me." Zenka admitted, " and she's a survivor."  
" I hope I get to meet somebody one day." Jahari said, " and then you can be a grandfather."  
Zenka laughed. " Son, you have a long way to go before any of that happens."  
Jahari frowned at him, " Not really. My mane is starting to grow!" he lifted a paw and patted his tuft of black mane proudly.   
  
The small group of lionesses were standing in a tight group chatting. They've caught two antelope and were ready to take them back to the den.   
" Two antelopes aren't enough!" Alani told them, " We need to catch a wildebeest."  
Zenka's older sister Nadira scowled at her, " Who died and made you boss huh?" she always resented the fact Alani had been accepted into her family when she was a small cub and Zenka gave Alani the role as leader of the lionesses. Nadira had been their leader and Alani took the job away from her.   
  
Nadira looked a lot like her mother; powerfully built with rippling muscles, golden coat and big brown eyes.  
" You are fully aware I'm the leader now Nadira." Alani glared at her rival, " You've never accepted it."  
Nadira walked right up to Alani until their noses were almost touching. Nadira stared hard into Alani's green eyes, " I'll be leader again someday. Just you wait." She then turned and joined the others.   
Alani shuddered. It was if Nadira could see right through her.   
Nadira has picked the wrong lioness to mess with! She told herself. She cleared her throat and squared her shoulders, " Get to it then!" she commanded the group. She watched as they broke up and began to stalk the wildebeests. Alani saw a big one nearby and crouched in the tall grass. She wanted that big one; her son would definitely benefit from it.   
  
Alani had to admit; she couldn't hunt as well because of her permanent limp she received from her broken leg. She was slower now and this frustrated her.   
Especially since I have to compete with Nadira. She added to herself. The big wildebeest was in close range. She counted to five before springing up and pouncing…but she was too late.  
Nadira had caught the wildebeest by the neck with her powerful jaws. She dragged the wildebeest down to the grass and held it by the neck until it stopped squirming.  
Alani ran over to her, " I almost had that one!" she shouted at her, " Why did you interfere?"  
Nadira looked up from the dead animal, her brown eyes gleaming cruelly, " It looked to me as if you wouldn't have handled this big beast by yourself. Your limp is more…pronounced today."  
Alani was so frustrated she could have screamed. Instead, she counted to ten and remained calm, " Fine." She said, " take the wildebeest back to the den. If you can't handle carrying it by yourself, don't come crying to me for help." She smirked and stalked off hearing Nadira mumbling curses under her breath. Alani felt triumphant that she had the last word.  
  
This war between Nadira and I is far from over. Alani thought as she followed the lioness's home, I just hope it won't tear this pride apart! 


	3. Kayla meets Jahari

Kayla wanted to see the big lion and the cub again. But this meant going out of bounds; crossing the border of the Outlands.  
Do you really want to disobey Mom? She asked herself. Her mother wouldn't even notice she's gone. Today Annalina had taken Linka to the Outlands Lake; the only nice place in the Outlands.  
Go on! Do it, before she comes back with the little brat! She encouraged herself. She bounded away from the den and made her way through the tall, thick grass.  
She sniffed the air, trying to track their scent. Kayla couldn't smell anything.  
They aren't here and why should they be? They don't live in the Pride Lands. She sighed and sat down on her hunches, disappointed.  
Why did she want to see the big lion and cub again anyway? Maybe because she's never seen a male lion before. That lion had been HUGE.  
A strange smell suddenly tickled her nose and her ears pricked forward. She crouched low and peered though the grass.   
The cub was nosing through the grass heading straight for her. She didn't see the male lion anywhere.   
  
Kayla panicked. What should she do? Her mother always told her to run away from strangers that didn't live in the Outlands.  
She was about to run away, when she heard a low growl.  
" Who are you…Outlander?"  
Kayla swallowed nervously and faced the male cub. He stood in front of her, ready to pounce. He had a dark brownish coat, green eyes and a little tuft of black mane on his head.   
" I'm Kayla…who are you?"  
The cub stopped growling, " My name is Jahari. What are doing out of your land?"  
" I'm only going for a walk," Kayla told him, " What about you? You don't belong here."  
" I'm allowed to go anywhere I want," Jahari lied, " You better run away because my father will find you."  
" So what?" Kayla demanded, " What's he gonna do if he finds me?"  
" He might eat you." Jahari's green eyes glittered mischievously. He didn't mean these words, he was only trying to scare her and it was working. The cub was trembling now.  
" You-you don't scare me." Kayla bluffed and Jahari just laughed and ran off. Kayla glared after him before walking away. She hoped she wouldn't see that arrogant cub again!  
  
" Where have you been?" Alani demanded her son when he returned, " you are late for dinner!"  
" I'm sorry Mom…I got sidetracked." Jahari didn't mention meeting the mysterious girl cub.   
" There's still some wildebeest left over. Go and eat your dinner." Alani couldn't stay angry at her son for long.   
Jahari rushed off to eat and a shadow loomed over her. Alani shivered; she knew who it was without needing to look up.  
" Nadira." Alani greeted her coldly, " I see you managed to bring the wildebeest home."  
" With my muscles I can carry anything." Nadira boasted, " and thanks to me, your son has proper nourishment. He's gonna grow up big and strong."  
Alani glared, " Are you saying I can't provide for my son? I can hunt you know."  
" Maybe…but not as well as I." Nadira circled her sister-in-law, " Let's face it Alani, you're finished as leader of the lionesses."  
" That's what you think." Alani glared fiercely at her.   
" In fact, if I have my way, you're finished in this pride." Nadira smiled suddenly and walked off.  
  
Alani stared after her. What did Nadira mean by that? 


	4. Questions about Tamali

CHAPTER THREE  
" Is Nadira giving you problems?" Zenka asked his mate when they were curled up together in the den. It was sleep time and their son was nestled against his grandparents. He alternates between sleeping with his parents/grandparents every night.   
  
" What makes you ask that?" Alani replied sleepily as she tried to get in a comfortable position. Her bad leg was aching unbearably today.   
The weather was getting colder and it doesn't seem to tolerate it. She must ask Rashid what she can do for it tomorrow.   
  
" I can feel the tension between you two-it's getting worse." Zenka studied Alani, " You can tell me if she's giving you trouble and I can sort her out."  
" She's nothing I can't handle." Alani assured him, " Believe me, she's a kitten compared to Annalina."  
Zenka smiled at Alani's comment and dozed off.   
  
Alani felt restless; she couldn't not fall asleep. She got up and limped out of the den quietly, s not to disturb the others.  
  
Alani sat down near the den and stared up at the stars. She hated to admit it, but she was sort of missing her mother. Tamali had disappeared without a trace after Scar had banished her.   
  
An idea suddenly formed in her mind. Why not look for her? There could be a chance Tamali might be still alive.   
  
" What are you doing still up?" a deep voice asked making her jump. It was Hasani, her father-in-law.  
" I could not sleep…what about you?"  
" I saw you walk outside and decide to see what's wrong."   
Alani sighed, " I might try and find my lost mother. She's out there somewhere Hasani."  
" Wasn't your sister the last one to see her alive?"  
Alani nodded, " Annalina didn't tell me where she saw her though."  
" We can search for her tomorrow if you like. Nadira can look after Jahari."  
" I'd like that." Alani smiled at Hasani, " It would be nice to tell Mom she has a grand-cub. I owe her that much."  
" Alani, my dear, you don't owe her anything. She must have done something awful to get herself banished." Hasani pointed out.   
" I think Father just turned on her, plain and simple." Alani argued, " he was the awful one or have you forgotten?"  
" I haven't. He killed the Great King," Hasani paused, " I am sorry I said that about your mother."  
" That's okay." Alani paused, " I'd like to start searching first thing in the morning."  
" That's fine. Let's go back and get some sleep then." Hasani turned and walked back into the den. Alani looked up at the starry night.  
Don't worry Mom…wherever you are, we will find you.  
  
* * *  
  
Annalina sat in the shade and watched Linka play. She didn't know where Kayla was, that wayward daughter was always going off somewhere.   
  
Annalina couldn't survive in the Outlands forever. She knew what she must do…take her cubs and get herself back in the Pride Lands and confront king Simba about her secret. He had to know sooner or later. 


	5. Alani's misfortune

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
" Where are you going?" Jahari asked for the fifth time that morning as Alani bathed him.   
Zenka had asked Nadira to look after Jahari and she willingly agreed. Alani knew if it had been Alani to ask her, Nadira would have flat out refused. Despite the rivalry between the sister-in-laws, Nadira loved her nephew and would protect him for life.   
" Where going to look for your Grandma." Alani told him.   
Jahari frowned in confusion, " But Grandma is right here," he said gesturing to Tanisha.  
" I mean your other grandma. My mother." Alani explained and Jahari's confused expression cleared.  
" Oh…I hope you find her." Jahari said sincerely and Alani nuzzled her son affectionately.  
" And I hope you get to meet her."  
Jahari paused, " What about your dad? Will I get to meet him?"  
That's when Alani realised Jahari doesn't know his other grandfather was dead.   
" Son, he died before you were born." She told him and his eyes saddened.  
" Oh." He couldn't think of anything to say to that.  
She finished bathing him and Alani, Hasani, Tanisha and Zenka left for the search.  
  
* * *  
" Aunt Nadira?" Jahari began later that morning. Nadira was basking in the mid-morning sun and Jahari was bored.  
" Yes Jahari?" Nadira rolled over to face him.  
" Do you know anything about Alani's dad?"  
" Not much except he made her sister Annalina the Queen of the Pride Lands for while. Why?"  
" How did he die?"  
" Jahari, you don't want to know."  
" Yes I do, he was my grandpa."  
" He died a very grisly death," Nadira paused, " his own hyenas turned on him and killed him."  
Jahari's eyes went wide, " They ate him?"  
" Yup. Savaged him 'til he was no more than bones."   
" Ewww! Aunt Nadira!" Jahari wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
" I told you he died a grisly death." Nadira smiled at his expression.  
" Don't tell me anymore. I think I'm gonna be sick." He really did look a little green.  
" You wanted to know how he died." Nadira reminded him.   
" Let's go to the waterhole," Jahari suggested trying to take his mind of his queasy stomach, " I'm thirsty."  
  
* * *  
They've been walking for over two hours now and the little group stopped at a waterhole for a break. They've been asking different kind of herds if they have seen rouge lionesses in the area and the answer has always been the same…no.   
Alani refused to give up. She crouched down and took a long drink from the waterhole. You could be wasting your time. She told herself, your mother might not even be alive.   
She stood up and wavered suddenly. Her stomach felt queasy.   
" Are you okay?" Zenka asked her with a worried frown.  
" I feel kinda sick." She murmured.  
" Take another drink." Zenka suggested and she shook her head.  
" Maybe we should turn back. We've been looking for two hours and its getting warmer."  
" We can continue searching and you can go back home if you'd like." Zenka suggested.  
Alani squared her shoulders, " I'll come with you. I feel a bit better now." That wasn't really true but she'd feel kind of guilty if she went back and let her family look for mother. Nadira will give her hard time about it anyway.   
" Okay then." Zenka looked doubtful but let Alani walk in front of him.   
  
They plodded on; the sun was high in the sky.   
A wave of dizziness washed over Alani and she stopped walking. The world seemed to spin around her.  
" Alani!" she heard Zenka call her, he sounded far away, " Honey, are you okay?"  
Alani couldn't answer. She dropped to the ground with a dull thud and blackness swamped her.  
  
" Kayla," Annalina turned to her daughter, " You have to watch Linka while I go out."  
Kayla looked over at her older brother with diastase, " Why? Where are you going?"  
" Just for a walk. I need a breather." Annalina smiled at her, " Can you watch him for a bit?"  
" I guess so." Kayla frowned, " But-"  
" He must stay in your sight at all times." Annalina warned her before leaving the den.   
Kayla groaned. She couldn't believe she was stuck with her brother. He was taking a nap in the far corner of the den.  
She was about to go outside when she heard Linka call out for their mother.  
" Mother is gone," Kayla answered.  
" Where is she?" Linka sounded upset, " She's never left me."  
" She needed a breather." Kayla explained.  
" A breather from what?" Linka looked pitiful but Kayla was feeling pity towards him. Just resentment-because he took up all of their mother's time.  
" You." Kayla said, " She needs a break from you Linka and I don't blame her. You know something? I think she's getting tired of you."  
" She's not!" Linka fired back angrily, " I don't believe a word you're saying."  
" You can ask her when she gets back." Kayla smiled cruelly even though he couldn't see it. Then she turned and bounded out of the cave, ignoring her bother's cries. 


	6. Annalina's plan

CHAPTER FIVE  
" Rashid, what happened?" Zenka asked the healer anxiously. They had taken the unconscious lionesses back home and had to wait for Rashid to revive her.   
" She had a fainting spell." Rashid told him.  
" I know that," Zenka replied impatiently, " I meant why did she have the fainting spell?"  
Rashid smiled suddenly and Zenka felt wary of Rashid's pleased expression.   
" She's with child." Rashid blurted and Zenka. That was the last thing he expected to hear from the mandrill.  
" She's…having a baby?" Zenka whispered.   
" You sound surprised." Rashid paused, " Is the baby yours?"  
" Of course it is…we-" Zenka stopped realising he was about to tell Rashid about his most intimate moments with Alani.  
" Well, you'll be happy to hear Alani will be fine. The fainting spell is all part of the pregnancy. The heat of the day just made things a bit worse. That is all."  
" Okay. Thanks Rashid." Zenka walked into the den to find Alani curled up but awake. Her green eyes looked thoughtful.  
" We're gonna be parents again Zenka." She greeted him without lifting her head.  
" I know." He hesitated, " You don't sound entirely happy."  
" I don't know how I feel." Alani said, " It hasn't quite sunk in yet I guess."   
" Don't you want this baby?"  
" I don't know Zenka. It feels like just yesterday when we had Jahari. He's still quite young and a bit of a handful. Having another cub is too soon. I'd rather wait til he's a bit more grown up." Alani sighed, " Not much we can do about it now."   
Zenka smiled brightly, " I hope this one will be a girl. I've always wanted a daughter. Someone who'll look just like you."  
" I've got the name picked out. I've had names picked out since I was a cub." Alani said, " How does the name Ashaki sound to you?"  
" Ashaki," Zenka tried it out, " It sounds good. What does it mean?"  
" Beautiful." Alani answered simply.   
  
* * *  
  
Annalina's nose twitched as she crouched down in the lush green grass-so different from the dry, yellow grass back home.   
I can smell flowers, she thought, we don't have flowers in the Outlands. Just scraggly plants.   
She could see the familiar looking slab of rock that jutted out towards the sky; the famous Pride rock. She had stood upon it many times during her brief reign as Queen. It gave you the view of the entire kingdom.   
I should still be up there, she told herself angrily, Simba should have died the same day his father did!  
If I can't be Queen, she decided, then Linka will be King. She knew Simba's daughter Kiara is going to be Queen, but that plan wasn't going to go ahead. Not if Annalina had something to do with it.   
Simba wouldn't know what hit him. Once Linka is King, we'll exile Simba and his pride.  
She paused and rethought her plan. No, we won't exile Simba. We'll kill him. 


	7. Simba's secret is revealed

CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
It was lucky for Annalina that Simba and his pride were out for the day. Annalina stood on top of Pride Rock and looked down.   
Do you really want Linka as King? She asked herself. He's blind. A blind King can't rule the kingdom on his own.   
We'll find a way around that. Annalina assured herself. Despite his misfortune, Linka is a strong and confident lion. He will make a good King.  
Her nose twitched again. She looked down and saw Simba and his pride returning. Now was her chance to confront him about her son. She turned and hid herself in his den.  
  
Simba's pride went to do their own thing. Kiara went to play but his mate Nala stayed with him.   
Nala was frowning and sniffing the air. " What's wrong Nala?" Simba asked her.  
" I can smell a strange scent. It belongs to a lioness." She told him, " and she's not part of the pride."  
Simba snarled his teeth bared, " Zira."   
Nala shook her head, " It's not Zira. It's someone we don't know."  
Simba whirled around, " Where is she?" he demanded.  
  
A shadow loomed over them, " I'm right here. How nice to see you again King Simba."  
Simba frowned as a vaguely familiar lioness stepped out of their den. This lioness was sleek and powerful looking with a golden coat and blue eyes. She was smiling but it wasn't a sincere smile.   
This lioness was bad news.  
  
" Who are you?" Nala asked her, " And what were you doing in our den?" she was crouching low, ready to pounce.   
Annalina ignored the lioness and walked over to Simba, " How handsome you have turned out to be."  
" Answer Nala's questions," Simba commanded her, " Who are you?"  
" You don't remember me? I'm deeply hurt."   
" Why should I remember you?" Simba asked. He was bluffing because this lioness did look familiar somehow. She was someone from his past. A past he would rather forget.  
Annalina smiled again, " I am sorry to open up old wounds again, but it's me-Annalina. We met while we were young and when you weren't living in the Pride Lands."  
Simba gasped and looked over at Nala quickly. She was frowning at him now,   
" Simba what is she talking about?"  
" Oh, so she doesn't know about us then?" Annalina asked him and he shook his head, his reddish-brown mane ruffling.  
" You are part of my past. A past I have forgotten." Simba explained, " What are you doing here Annalina?"  
  
Nala was putting two and two together. It didn't take her long to realise Annalina and Simba had…had mated. Was that possible?  
" Simba, I can't believe you." She blurted, " You mated with her?"  
" Look Nala, it was so long ago. It happened when we were adolescences. And it didn't mean anything to me."  
Nala was looking very upset, " What other things are you hiding from me Simba?"  
" Nothing else." Simba assured him.  
" Ah, that's where you are wrong Simba." Annalina told him, " Why-" she didn't get to finish her sentence because Nala pounced, pinning her to the ground.  
" Look here Annalina. I want you to leave. Now."  
" You can't make me leave Nala." Annalina replied stubbornly.  
" Yes she can. Leave now and never return."   
Nala got off Annalina, " Fine. I'll leave King Simba." Annalina started down but turned to face them, " But you haven't heard the last of me. And that's a promise."  
  
Once she was gone, Nala glared at Simba, " What was she about to tell you Simba?"  
" I honestly don't know." Simba admitted, " You're not mad at me are you?"  
" I'm more hurt than mad." Nala said and went back into the den. Simba looked down and saw the other lioness leave the Pride Lands.  
You haven't heard the last of me. Annalina's words tumbled around in his head 


	8. Tamali watches

chapter seven  
  
  
Alani felt better after her nap. She sent Zenka to collect Jahari from Nadira. A few minutes later father and son returned.  
  
" Jahari, your father and I have some news." She began and Jahari's green eyes lit up, " You found your mother?"  
" I'm afraid not, the search was cut short." Alani explained, " You are going have a baby brother or sister soon."  
Jahari stared at his mother. " Really?"  
" Yes. You'll be a big brother. Wouldn't that be nice?"  
Jahari made a face, " No." he muttered.  
Alani looked at him surprised, " No?" she repeated, " Why not?"  
" Because once the baby is born, you wont have any time for me." Jahari blurted.  
" That's not true," Alani said, " But if I am busy with the cub, your father will be here for you."  
Jahari glanced over at his father dubiously, " I want you." He told her and his parents exchanged a worried glance.   
" Son, it's normal to feel jealous of the baby but we'll love you both equally." Alani tried to assure him.  
" I won't like the baby," Jahari said pawing at the ground with his front paws, " I won't!" then he turned and ran off.  
Alani started after him but Zenka stopped her, " Just let him go. He'll get over it. He's gotten used to being the only child and now that a new cub is on the way, he feels as though this won't be his territory anymore. He's jealous."  
" I know that." Alani frowned at Zenka before going after her son.   
  
" Jahari?" Alani found the cub near the waterhole sulking. He was lying under a shady tree and refused to look at her.  
" Jahari darling, look at me." She urged and he finally did so, " Can I let you in on a little secret?" she asked him.  
" What?" Jahari demanded grumpily.   
" I was just as surprised as you are about this new cub." She reflected, " I didn't want anymore cubs after you. So this one is unplanned."  
Jahari raised his head and looked at his mother hopefully, " You mean, you don't want it?"  
" No." Alani said bluntly, " And there's nothing I can do about it either."  
" Are you gonna tell Dad?"  
" I don't think we need to tell him about my feelings do you? He's pleased with getting a new cub. He says he wants a girl."  
" Maybe he can look after it and then I can you to myself," Jahari suggested.  
" It doesn't work out that way." Alani nuzzled the youngster, " But no matter what, you'll always be mummy's little boy okay?"  
" Okay." Jahari grinned and watched her walk off. Once his brother or sister was born, he was planning to make his or her life miserable.   
  
* * *  
  
The lioness stayed hidden in the long grass and watched the two of them by the waterhole. How quickly the young cub was growing!   
Tamali was worried about Alani's limp. It was getting worse by the day and what will Alani do once the colder weather settles in? She wouldn't be able to hunt.   
If only I could be there for her. The lioness thought and I'd love to meet my grandson. She smiled to herself, and if my eyes aren't mistaken, it looks like there will be another little on the way.   
  
Once the young cub left the waterhole, the lioness stood up and ventured away. She decided to see what Alani's sister was up to. She knew Annalina had two cubs, one boy and one girl. The boy seemed to have some kind of disability and Tamali couldn't work out what it was…. 


	9. Linka's adventure

Kayla stood up and smiled at her mother who had returned home-finally.   
" Where's Linka?" Annalina greeted her daughter without even saying hello.  
" In the den," Kayla told her, shoulders drooping. Would her mother ever stay and talk with her? Kayla can't remember the last time they had a real conversation.   
Did you even have one? Kayla asked herself and shook her head. Maybe she should try and make some effort to start a conversation with her mother. But what will she talk about?  
  
Kayla walked back into the den to find Linka tearfully explaining to Annalina what Kayla had said to her.   
Annalina whirled to face her, " Is this true?" she demanded her.  
" Is…what true?" Kayla asked after a moment's hesitation.  
" You told Linka that I was getting tired of him." Annalina frowned at her, " Why did you say something that's not true? I'm not getting tired of Linka."  
" You said you needed a breather." Kayla defended herself.  
" From the den. It can get awfully stuffy in there. I needed some fresh air."   
" Why didn't you take Linka with you? He spends enough time in there as it is. He needs some fresh air too." Kayla challenged her.   
Annalina was getting annoyed. Who was Kayla to question what she can or can't do? Sometimes Kayla reminded Annalina of her estranged sister Alani.  
" The subject is closed." Annalina said and turned her back on her.   
  
Kayla scowled. She knew she was right; her mother was getting tired of Linka's endless need of her attention.   
Kayla then remembered her decision for trying to make conversation with her. Forget it! Kayla thought, I'd be wasting my time.   
  
" Linka," Annalina began and her son looked up at her expectantly. Even though she assured him she wasn't getting tired with him, Linka wasn't convinced. His sister's cruel words still haunted him. Did Kayla hate him this much to taunt him?  
" Would you like to come outside with me? Your sister is right; you don't get enough fresh air-even though she was saying that to get a rise out of me."  
" Okay," Linka paused, " On my own?" he asked hopefully. He's never allowed on his own, just because all he could see was blackness.   
  
He could smell things though. He was very experienced in picking up scents and telling things apart from each other-just by sniffing them out.  
" No, not yet. You're too little."  
" Mom, I'm not too little. I'm older than Kayla and she's out on her own a lot." Linka protested, " I'm a very good sniffer, I can handle being out there on my own."  
" But you can't see." His mother didn't need to remind him of that fact, " what if there's danger? You wouldn't be able to see danger coming."  
" No, I can smell it coming." Linka reminded her, " I can tell whether a male lion is nearby by sniffing his scene. I'll be able to run away quickly without him knowing I was there."  
  
" Well…" Annalina considered, " Okay. You can go as far as the lake and no further."  
Linka frowned, " The Lake is not very far."  
" The lake or nothing." Annalina was stubborn and Linka sighed.  
" The lake then." Linka stood up, " I better go before you can change your mind." He bounded out of the den and Annalina refrained herself from going after him.   
" Be careful!" she shouted after him.  
  
" Hey Kayla!" Linka spotted his sister resting under a tree, probably sulking. Linka wanted to brag about the adventure he was going to have.   
" What do you want?" Kayla grumbled opening her eyes and realised with a start he was alone.   
" Where's Mom?" she demanded him.  
" In the den," Linka grinned smugly, " I'm going to the lake."  
Kayla stared at him suspiciously, " With who?"  
" No one. I'm going on my own."  
Kayla snorted, " Yeah right, As if Mom will let you."  
" That's where you're wrong."  
Kayla's mouth dropped open, " She's letting you?"  
" Yup. And I'm going now. Have fun staying here with Mom." Linka grinned again before whirling around and running off.   
Kayla stared after him dumbfounded. How on earth did he talk Mom into letting him go the lake by himself? He must have brainwashed her or something.  
  
Linka sniffed the air and nodded to himself. The lake was only a few feet away from where he was standing. He had tracked the trail leading towards the lake and his instincts had been right.  
Linka edged towards the lake carefully before he could smell the water at his paws. He crouched and took a long drink when a low growl startled him.  
" Who's there?" he called out and sniffed-it was the scent from a male cub, slightly younger than him but still threatening. If a cub was nearby, its mother wasn't very far away or neither was the father.   
" You aren't from the Outlands." Linka said, " What are you doing here?"  
" I'm exploring. What's your name?" the cub sounded friendly but Linka was wary.  
" Linka."   
" I'm Jahari. What's wrong with your eyes? They look kind of…funny."  
" I happen to be blind. Not that it's any of your business." Linka told him.  
" I was just asking." The cub sounded hurt and Linka immediately felt bad. The cub was just trying to be friendly. He needed to lighten up a bit and stop being so suspicious.  
It's all Mom's fault! He told himself, she's made me suspicious of everything that crosses my path.   
  
" Do you want to play?" Jahari asked him.  
" Well, Mom told me never to talk to strangers."  
" We're not strangers. We know our names." Jahari said, " C'mon, I'll race you around the lake!"  
" I might fall in. I better not."  
" Scared?" Jahari taunted him playfully.  
" I'm not scared."  
" I'll tell you if you're too close to the edge." Jahari assured him.  
" Okay. Let's go!" Linka took off like a short with Jahari bellowing after him.  
" No fair! You cheated!"  
  
Linka was ahead with Jahari following close behind. He felt dizzy running around in a circle.   
Linka wasn't as fast as Jahari was but he was still quick. It was then he heard Jahari call out alarmingly, " Watch out Linka!"  
" Huh?" Linka looked over his shoulder when he suddenly tripped over a small rock and went tumbling into the lake with a large splash. 


	10. What happened next

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Jahari was about to jump in to try and save him when a lioness beat him to it. She jumped into the water and dragged the frightened cub to shore.  
" Who are you?" Jahari whispered. He had never seen this lioness before. She had blue eyes-just like Linka.  
" I was going to ask you the same thing. You don't belong to the Outlands." The lioness frowned, " And what were you thinking? Can't you see my son is blind? Racing around the lake is out of the question! He could have died, you silly boy."  
Jahari didn't like being called a silly boy. He glared at her and Annalina glared back. The cub was younger than her son with a dark coat, a little tuft of black mane and green eyes. Those green eyes looked familiar somehow.  
" I better go now." Jahari looked at Linka who was shivering violently. " Nice to meet you Linka." Then he ran off and disappeared.   
  
Jahari ran from the lake, through a thicket and stopped in his tracks. Just ahead of him was his father.   
" What are you doing here?" Zenka boomed as Jahari neared him.  
" I…" Jahari didn't know what to say. Zenka looked furious.   
" Let's go home."   
  
Annalina looked down at her wet son and shook her head, " Linka, you know better than to go racing around…today has just proved that you aren't capable of going out on your own."  
" I was fine until he showed up." Linka protested as his shivering ceased. The sun was warm and his coat was slowly drying.  
" If you see him again, I don't you playing with him all right?"  
" But Mom, I want to have a friend. Kayla never plays with me and there are no other cubs around…"  
" That cub you met does not belong here. He's obviously from some other pride." Annalina nudged her son, " Come along now. We're going home."   
  
Linka followed his mother. Where had Jahari come from? Was there another pride not far from the Outlands? Linka hoped there was. It was getting awfully lonely just with his mother and Kayla.  
  
* * *  
  
Jahari followed his father home.   
The den was within sight but Zenka sat down suddenly in the grass.  
" Jahari!" he boomed and Jahari cringed at his loud voice. Jahari crept up next to him, sat down on his hunches and looked at up at the older lion. He'd forgotten how big and ferocious he father looked when he was angry.   
  
Zenka closed his eyes for a moment, then gazed down at his son, " Son, I'm very disappointed in you."  
Jahari gulped, " I-I know," he whispered.  
" You deliberately disobeyed me." Zenka went on, " I forbade you to venture into the Outlands but you did anyway. Did you think you wouldn't get caught?"  
" No…I-" Jahari started to defend himself but Zenka rambled on.  
" When you didn't come back your mother got worried and told me to look for you. For some reason I had an inkling that you weren't in the Heartlands and I was right."  
Jahari looked down at the ground, " Dad, I'm sorry."  
" I found your paw prints and tracked your scent. What were you doing in the Outlands?"  
" I was exploring," Jahari said, " I was getting bored with the Heartlands…am I punished?"  
  
Zenka thought it over. His son was at a curious age but it will pass. He'd have to keep a close eye on Jahari from now on.  
" I'll let you off with a warning. Don't let it happen again."  
" I won't dad." Jahari promised. 


	11. Simba meets Linka

CHAPTER TEN  
  
The following morning, Annalina woke up Linka.  
" Where going for a walk," she told him.  
" Where to?" Linka asked yawning sleepily.  
" I'm going to take you somewhere." Annalina stood up and stretched.  
" Where?" Linka repeated.  
" It's somewhere you've never been before." Annalina smiled at the intrigued look on her son's face.  
" Is Kayla coming?" he asked her.  
" This has nothing to do with her. She can stay here and hold the fort." Annalina nudged her son, " Now get a move on."  
  
A while later, Kayla walked back into the den to find her sleeping mother and brother gone. She had woken early to go to the waterhole to bathe since her mother didn't bathe her anymore.  
" Mom?" she called, " Where are you?" there was no answer and Kayla wasn't surprised.   
Alone again. What else is new? She asked herself.   
Linka was gone too.   
It gives me time to go and explore the Heartlands again. Kayla told herself. She was sort of hoping to see the male cub again.  
  
Kayla nosed her way through the grass just as she had done a few days again. A familiar scent wafted passed her nose and she crouched low, waiting.  
  
" It's you again." A voice said and she looked up to see the male cub a few feets away.  
" Yeah, it's me." Kayla wasn't afraid of him anymore. He couldn't hurt her.  
" Wanna play?" the cub asked her.  
" Okay but what's your name?"  
" Jahari. What's yours?"  
" Kayla."  
" You're not from the Heartlands." Jahari said, " Where do you live?"  
Kayla hesitated. Her mother always told her never to tell strangers about where she lived. If she did, she might inadvertently invite unwanted prides home.   
" I can't tell you." She answered at last.  
" Why not?" Jahari demanded.  
" I just can't that's all." Kayla leaped up suddenly and touched him on the shoulder with her paw, " Tag! You're it!" she started running away from him and Jahari followed in hot purist.   
They played tag for a while until Kayla grew tired of the game.   
  
They lay in the tall grass and looked up the bright blue sky. Kayla shivered a little. The wind was getting colder, which mean the rainy season was almost upon them.   
  
" Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jahari asked suddenly.  
" One older brother named Linka." Kayla confirmed, " He's a pain. Mom is always spending time with him and never with me." She didn't mention he was blind.  
" Bummer. I'm going to get a new brother or sister soon." Jahari told her glumly, " and I'm gonna hate him. Or her."  
" Your Mom and Dad will spend all their time with it," Kayla predicted, " and in the end, they'll forget all about you."  
" That's what I'm afraid of." Jahari admitted, " But your brother is older. Isn't he old enough to look after himself?"  
" He's…blind." Kayla sighed, " Which is one of the reasons he takes up her time."  
Jahari was frowning, " Linka is your bother?"  
" I just told you he was. Why?"  
" I met him the other day and we played around the lake." Jahari said, " and he fell in and your mom saved him. She was angry with me."  
" You met them?" Kayla was surprised, " I didn't know that."  
" Linka's kind of a wimp. I'd rather play with you any day." Jahari hesitated,   
" And we better not let your mom find out that we're friends."  
" Why not?"  
" Because your mom does not like me. She blames me for Linka's accident."  
" It'll be our secret." Kayla grinned at him, " Friends?"  
Jahari nodded solemnly, " Friends."  
  
* * *  
  
" Are we there yet?" Linka was wining and it was grating on Annalina's nerves. She could see Pride Rock in the distance.  
" Yes son, we are here." Annalina replied.  
" Can we stop? My paws hurt." Linka complained, " and there's dust in my eyes."  
Annalina let out a long-suffering sigh and told her son to sit while she cleaned him. She wondered how Kayla was doing on her own. She felt slightly guilty for not telling her daughter of their whereabouts, but what she was planning to do shouldn't take long.  
  
Once Linka was clean, they rested for a few minutes until she stood up and stretched, " I want us to be home before dark." She said to Linka and nudged him in front of her, " Can you smell anything?"  
Linka sniffed the air, " I can smell a scent of a male lion." He told her, growling a little.   
" Don't be concerned, we are not in any danger. We're going to see this male lion."  
" Why? Do you know him?" Linka queried.  
Annalina didn't answer and continued heading for Pride Rock.  
" Mom?" Linka persisted.  
" Yes, I know the lion. He's King Simba."  
Linka gasped, " I'm going to meet the King? Wait til Kayla heres about this!"  
His mother whirled around to face him and he shrank back, " Don't tell Kayla!" she warned him, " Our meeting with the King has to stay a secret!"  
" Okay," Linka murmured, knowing better than to ask her why. He was going to meet the King! This was a day he wasn't going to forget.   
  
" Nala, take Kiara." Simba told Nala urgently. There was a familiar scent in the air; Annalina was back and she had someone with him-a male.  
Simba growled and his teeth bared. His young daughter looked frightened as she asked, " Daddy?"  
" Go with your mother." He ordered her, " I have to deal with unwanted visitors and this no place for a young cub."  
" Simba?" Nala tilted her head, " Is that lioness coming back?"  
" Yes." Simba said, " Take Kiara home." His wife and daughter left him in the open plain and they headed for Pride Rock.   
Simba had been out walking with his family when that familiar scent wafted through the breeze.   
  
  
She's got a male with her. What do they want with me?   
When Simba was younger and mated with Annalina, he didn't know where she had come from. She never offered any information about herself except she had liked him and he was attracted to her and then…  
  
  
Simba sighed. He'd been young and stupid enough to mate with a stranger. And now it looked like he was going to pay the price.   
He sat down on his hunches and waited. A few minutes later, Annalina appeared and following close behind was a male cub that was about a year or two old.   
  
  
" Greetings King Simba," Annalina purred and bowed her head. The cub followed suit.  
" What do you want?" Simba growled at her.  
" I want you to meet my son." Annalina nudged her son forward, " Linka, say hello to King Simba."  
" Hi." Linka squeaked, staring up at him. Simba frowned down at him. There was something wrong with the cub's eyes-they were glazed over.  
" What does your son have to do with me?" Simba demanded the lioness. The expression on her face looked cunning.  
" He has plenty to do with you," Annalina replied, " Look at him Simba." She urged and he did.  
Linka had a brownish-gold coat with a reddish-brown mane. He had blue eyes like his mother. In fact, Linka looked an awful lot like him when he was younger.  
He closed his eyes for a moment as realization set in. No! It couldn't be!  
" Tell me it isn't true." He whispered.  
" It's true Simba. This cub that stands before you is your son." 


	12. Jahari's secret friend

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Simba stared down at Linka a fury boiled up inside him. Annalina was lying…she had to be.   
" You lie!" he hissed, glaring up at her, " this cub is not my son."  
" Oh, but I'm afraid he is. He was conceived the day we mated." Annalina purred, " and since he's your son, then that must mean-" Annalina's eyes went wide, " he's next in line as King."  
" No!" Simba shouted, " I have no son. My daughter Kiara will be Queen."   
" He is your son. Look at him again Simba. He looks the very image of you except he has my eyes."  
  
Meanwhile, Linka was trembling with the news. He was the King's son? All his life he wanted to know who his father was but Annalina kept it a secret. And now he knew why…he was the King's illegitimate son!  
If his ears didn't deceive him, his mother just said he was next in line to be King?   
  
" Take him and get out," Simba snarled, " before I get a bunch of hyenas to chase you out."  
" H-hyenas?" Linka squeaked. He loathed hyenas, " Please don't King Simba."  
" Call him Father," Annalina reminded him, " because that's what he is."  
" This cub is not my son," Simba answered. He felt angry but kept himself in check. He must stay in control and not let this lioness win.   
Simba was refusing to accept he had an illegitimate son. What would Nala say? She'd leave him that's what and take Kiara with her. Then he'd be stepped down as King and exiled from the Pride Lands.  
Oh Father, I have shamed you. How can you ever forgive me?   
  
  
" I better go now," Kayla said as she noticed the sun going down.  
" Do you have to?" Jahari looked disappointed.  
" Yeah. It'll get dark soon." She stood up and stretched, " it's been a fun day Jahari. Can we meet again?"  
" Sure. Same place tomorrow?" Jahari suggested.  
Kayla nodded and started running through the grass, " Bye!" she called and then disappeared.  
Jahari wandered away, towards home. There was a strange feeling in his stomach-it was churning and he felt dizzy. What was wrong with him? He had gotten too much sun?  
  
  
" There you are. Where have you been?" Alani demanded her son.  
" Playing." Jahari answered.  
" Well, we saved you some dinner. From now on, I want you to join the family for dinner. We haven't seen enough of you okay?"  
Jahari groaned, " yes Mom."  
" And tomorrow I want you to spend some time with your grandad and grandma." She added and his eyes went wide.  
" But Mom, I have plans." He protested.  
" And what would those be?" she asked.  
" Playing." Jahari sighed.  
" Well, that can wait." Alani decided, " Tanisha and Hasani want to take you somewhere tomorrow."  
" Where?" Jahari asked. He was disappointed that he couldn't see Kayla. Kayla will think he had forgotten about her tomorrow when he didn't show at their meeting spot.  
" It's a special place. You'll love it." She smiled, " go and eat your dinner." She watched her son run off.   
  
  
She sat down and looked at the sunset. Jahari has been acting so mysterious lately. Always going off on his own and coming back late. At least he comes home before the sunsets.   
  
  
" Alani?" Zenka joined her, " Something is troubling you…is it Nadira again?"  
" No. It's Jahari. Have you noticed he's been mysterious lately?"  
" Mysterious?"  
" You know, always going off on his own," Alani added, " he's a got a secret and I feel kinda hurt that he can't tell me about it. He used to tell me everything."  
" Well, he's been acting strange since we told him the news of our baby." Zenka mused, " But you know something? I think he's found a friend and doesn't us to know about him because he's afraid we'll stop him from playing with the friend."  
" A friend?" Alani frowned, " the cubs in our pride?"  
" No. Someone from outside this pride. Remember, he was in the Outlands the other day. He might have met someone there."  
Alani paled, " I hope not." She whispered, " It would be too awful if he met my sister."  
" Do you think he had?" Zenka said, " and he and Annalina struck up a friendship?"  
" Oh God." Alani moaned, " Imagine it! She'll brainwash him!" she turned and ran towards the spot where Jahari was feeding.   
  
" Jahari, who are you playing with?" she demanded him.  
" Mom. I'm eating." Jahari answered, his mouth full of meat.   
" Answer me," Alani was getting impatient.   
" The cubs in our pride." Jahari said after a moment's hesitation.  
" You don't play with the cubs in our pride. Don't lie to me Jahari."   
Jahari swallowed, his mother was getting angry. " Um-"  
" I know you went to the Outlands when you were forbidden. Did you meet somebody there?"  
" Yes."   
" And?"  
Jahari sighed and told her the whole story of meeting Linka and how Annalina saved him from drowning in the lake. But he didn't mention anything about Kayla.   
" But I only play with Linka, not his mother. His mother blames me for his falling into the lake."  
" And how did he fall into the lake? Is he blind or something?" Alani asked.  
" Yes, he's blind." Jahari told her, " he told me he was born blind."  
Alani thought about this. Annalina had a blind son. She wondered how the two of them got along in life.   
" Listen, I don't want you paying with him anymore."  
" Why?"  
" Because I said so, that's why. The outlanders are dangerous. NEVER turn your back on them." With that, Alani left him alone to eat.  
  
Kayla was dangerous? Jahari didn't think so. But there was something about her mother that gave him the creeps…. 


	13. Linka: the next King?

CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Annalina and Linka ran out of the Pride Lands. Linka was in front and Annalina looked over her shoulder. The two hyenas were hot on their heels and the one in front snapped his teeth at her.  
" Don't worry son, we're almost out of Pride Lands." Annalina panted.  
" I hope so," Linka muttered as he ran a bit faster. It wasn't long before they ere out of the Pride Lands. The hyenas weren't chasing them anymore.  
" Why did King Simba send them to chase us?" Linka asked his mother.  
" I know. But he doesn't want to accept the fact he has a son that is the true heir to the throne." Annalina answered.  
" Mom…what if I told you I don't want to be King?" Linka asked. It was true; he had no desire to be King. After all, it was only today this news was thrust upon him and he had to accept the responsibility willingly?   
Annalina smiled down at her son understandingly even though he couldn't see it, " I'm sorry for giving you the sudden news and it must have shocked you. I understand you haven't had time to think it over, but I'm afraid you have no choice my son. You're the next King…wether you like it or not."   
  
* * *  
  
  
The following morning, Alani woke early and silently walked out of the den. She looked over at the horizon, the sun was slowly rising.   
A shadow loomed over her and she looked up, " You are not going." Zenka told her in a low, controlled voice.   
" I'm going Zenka. You cannot stop me." Alani replied, " I have to go."  
" No you don't." Zenka argued, " I have a feeling something terrible is going to happen if you confront your sister."  
" I have to do it sooner or later. She has to stay away from my son and my pride."  
" Then I'm coming with you." Zenka decided.  
" No!" Alani snapped, " Stay here with Jahari. I'll be back soon." She started to walk away but Zenka leapt in front of her.  
" Why don't we go search for your mother instead?" he suggested, grasping at straws. He knew it was useless. Once Alani's mind was made up, there was no hope in changing it.   
" Get out of my way." Alani growled at him, getting impatient and Zenka looked at her, shocked. Alani barely lost her temper with him.  
" Okay," he murmured stepping out of her way, " I won't get in your way." He watched her leave and then called after her, " Come back safely!"  
  
  
" Where's Mom?" Jahari asked his father, about an hour later. Zenka sighed. His son never missed a thing. He was like his mother in that way.   
" She's gone out." He answered vaguely.  
" Where to? Why didn't she say goodbye?" Jahari looked hurt.  
" There was something she had to do. She won't be long." Zenka promised and he was thinking: If she comes back at all…  
  
  
Alani crossed the border and entered the Outlands. She looked around. It was a dry, ugly place and had trouble believing her sister and her nephew was actually living here. How could they survive? There was no wildlife, none that she could see.  
And it was you who exiled Annalina here. She reminded herself but didn't feel guilty. After all, Annalina had tried to kill her when they were young. Annalina had believed she had been a threat; afraid their father would make Alani the Queen instead.   
I've tried so hard to connive Annalina I had no desire to become Queen. She remembered.  
She sniffed the air for a scent. She could faintly smell a lioness scent and concentrated. Which direction should she go to? She didn't want to get lost.  
  
  
Alani made the decision and continued walking until she saw a cave in the distance. She paused and hid in the grass until a familiar lioness walked out with her son. She watched as the cub stumbled until he regained his balance. Alani felt a little sorry for the blind cub.  
Alani wanted to get up and pounce on them, but for some reason something stopped her. She remained still and watched them leave and disappeared from sight. She frowned at herself. Why did she hesitate? She had the perfect opportunity to confront Annalina!  
  
  
She sighed. Since she was here, she might as well explore their den. She wondered if Annalina had other cubs. It was possible. She got up and quietly walked towards their den.  
To her disappointment, it was empty. She walked out and headed for home. It was a waste of a trip after all.   
After awhile, a familiar scent wafted past her nose and she tensed, her ears flattened. She peered through the grass and saw a lioness walk towards her but it wasn't Annalina.   
  
  
" Nadira." Alani growled. Zenka's sister smiled cunningly.  
" Alone at last." Nadira said in a whisper, " I've been waiting to get you alone for a long time."  
Alani felt a little bit afraid. She also knew this day would come too and there was no one around to help her, " What do you want?"  
" To get rid of you. Once and for all." 


	14. Nadira and Alani's confrontation

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
" You can't hurt me," Alani told her, " how can you hurt someone carrying an unborn child?"  
" I've been wanting to get rid of you for years." Nadira went on, ignoring Alani, " and now the time has come!"  
" You're bluffing," Alani, replied, " You're not going to do anything."   
" Oh, am I?" and Nadira smiled, her eyes glittering evilly. Alani noticed Nadira's claws were extended and they looked sharp.   
  
A memory swept over Alani so suddenly, that Alani gasped with surprise…  
  
  
" You know what I think? I think you are jealous. Jealous of me becoming a Queen and you'll won't be anybody! You'll be a nobody!"  
" I wouldn't want to be a Queen if I had the chance," Alani shot back, " Being Queen sounds boring. All those responsibilities."  
" Being the Queen will not be boring. And you'll never boss me around again because I get to tell everyone what to do." Annalina grinned slyly, " in fact, I could even force you to stay here in the Outlands while Mom, Dad and I will go live in the Pride Lands."  
" You wouldn't. Daddy won't let you."   
" He probably won't," Annalina had to agree with that one, " I might be the one to be Queen, but you're daddy's favourite. Daddy's little girl. Goody-two-shoes!"  
" You take that back!" Alani shouted, her temper getting the better of her.  
" Make me!" Annalina countered, " You are goody-two-shoes and a wimp. Just like dad."   
" Leave me alone." Alani said and ran. She heard her sister run after her.  
" Get back here!" Annalina screamed. Annalina pounced on her sister's back, forcing her to collapse to the ground under the weight. Alani used her legs to kick her off and rolled onto her back.  
  
  
Annalina was coming for her, claws out. Annalina swiped at Alani's face and Alani winced at the searing pain. She felt blood trickle down her face.  
  
  
Alani was jolted back into reality when she heard growling, " Alani? Are you still with me?"  
" Huh?" Alani glanced over at Nadira.  
" I'll be fair. I've decided to give you a head start."  
" Nadira, I don't want to fight. Lionesses don't fight, only male lions."  
" This particular lioness does fight. I'll count to ten and you run." Nadira started counting. She was up to two when Alani released Nadira was serious. She turned and started to run.  
  
  
Nadira was a fast runner and was easily catching up to Alani. Up ahead, Alani could see a cliff that had a sharp drop to the rocky gorge down below.   
Nadira was hot on her heels, she was so close, and Alani could hear her panting. She swerved to avoid going over the cliff; but Nadira didn't see it-she fell over the edge and somehow managed to grab onto it with her claws.   
" Alani, help me." She whispered her face growing pale. Her claws slipped a bit and a few loose rocks fell into the rocky gorge. Alani winced. Another memory swept over her…  
  
  
  
Alani ran down the path and skidded around a bush and kept going. She was puffed already but wasn't about to stop and get eaten.   
Alani felt betrayed. Here she was worrying about betraying her father when all along, he was plotting to betray her. Well, she wasn't sorry about heading to Pride Rock.   
It looked like she wasn't going to make it anyway.   
  
  
She ran through a small thicket, the thorny branches giving her scratches. She heard the two hyenas behind her. They were getting close and were relentless.   
Alani ran on and came to a sudden halt. She was at the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw a very sharp drop into the river below. It was either die here or drown….  
  
  
" Alani!" Nadira cried out, " What are you doing, sleeping? Help me for pete's sake!"  
Alani looked down at her. Nadira was slipping every few inches and it wouldn't be long until she will plummet into the gorge below…just as King Mufasa did many years ago.  
" Why should I help you?" Alani challenged her, " After all, you wanted to get rid of me. Why should I save you so that you can finish the job?"  
The cold hatred that had been in Nadira's eyes in all the years they had known each other was now replaced by fear.   
Nadira's claws slipped again, " I'm gonna loose my grip!" Nadira's legs kicked as she tried to pull herself up. Alani crouched and reached down and sank her claws deep into Nadira's paws. Nadira yelped with pain and looked up at Alani, " What are you doing?"   
" Helping you." Alani said but deep down was thinking: so you can see what it is like to be in pain, and with all her might, pulled her sister-in-law upwards. Nadira yelped as Alani's claws sank in deeper into her paws, but it was the only way Alani could grab a hold of Nadira.  
  
  
Nadira was now safely lying on the ground, trembling with pain and fright. There were four small puncture wounds on each paw that were bleeding.   
" Let's get you home and cleaned up." Alani said, " I'm sure Rashid would have something to for those wounds."  
Nadira got up painfully, " You won't tell anyone about our little…chase will you?"  
" Well, how are we supposed to tell them how you got those holes?" Alani demanded, nodding at Nadira's bleeding paws.  
" I'll just tell him a porcupine attacked me." Nadira thought quickly, " Thanks Alani. You saved my life and for that, I owe you."  
Yes Nadira. You do owe me-you owe me your life. 


	15. Linka's choice

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
Zenka and Tanisha fawned over Nadira and Alani when they returned. Blood was pouring out of Nadira's wounds and because of this, Nadira was limping badly.  
" Oh my goodness…what on earth happened?" Tanisha demanded her daughter as Rashid hopped out of the cave to inspect the paws.   
  
  
Alani and Nadira exchanged a look before Nadira answered: " a porcupine attacked me." Nadira told them, " We must have been near a nest because this huge porcupine came running out of the bushes and it's spikes dug themselves into my paws while I tried to fend if off."  
" That must have hurt." Tanisha clucked her tongue, " those porcupines are a real nuisance."   
" They are very scarce around here though." Zenka added, " I think they're becoming extinct."   
  
  
Nadira exchanged another look with Alani. They seemed to have bought her story. Their little secret was safe for now.  
A thought crossed Nadira's mind. What if Alani used their secret as blackmail? Nadira has to keep on her toes when she was around Alani…she couldn't be mean to Alani anymore.  
  
Life was cruel.  
* * *  
  
  
" Alani, what really happened?" Zenka asked his wife once they were alone.  
" What do you mean?" Alani asked carefully.  
" I don't really believe Nadira's story about the porcupine." Zenka told her, " You two had a fight didn't you?"  
Alani looked at Zenka and sighed. She could never lie to him. She told him the whole story.  
Zenka's eyes narrowed and his tail flicked angrily, " She wanted to…get rid of you?"  
" She's always resented the fact I took her job as leader of the lionesses away from her and that your family accepted me into the pride so willingly."  
" She's jealous." Zenka said, " and that's no excuse for trying to kill you. I'm going to have a chat to my dear sister."  
Alani nodded. Maybe…just maybe Nadira will be forced out of this pride and Alani won't have to deal with the bitter lioness ever again.  
* * *  
" I was only trying to scare her," Nadira scoffed, " I wasn't really going to kill her!" she was furious at Alani for blabbing. She knew the other lioness couldn't keep a secret for long.   
" Scare her? Why?"  
" To warn her nobody messes with me!" Nadira snapped at him, " Why did you make her leader of the lionesses? She can't walk or hunt properly for pete's sake! You need a strong, capable lioness to lead the others."  
" Someone like you perhaps?" Zenka asked snidely, " You're not strong…you're a coward! You can't admit the fact you're jealous of Alani…always have been."  
" I'm no coward." Nadira snarled, " I might have slipped up a bit when I fell over the cliff, but that was an accident. It could happen to anybody. In fact, it once happened to your dear Alani." Nadira paused, " She's not who she seems to be. She's got you fooled Zenka."  
" I don't believe a word you're saying." Zenka said, " You're just trying to turn me against her. She has done nothing wrong-you have. And you must be punished for it."  
" In case you've forgotten big brother, that it's not your place for punishments. Father calls the shots. Take your complaint to him."  
" Fine! I will!" Zenka stormed off to find their father.   
  
  
" King Simba is your father?" Kayla's blue eyes went wide with shock and disbelief, " I don't believe it!"  
" I'm the next King." Linka felt guilty for spilling the secret to his sister, but he couldn't help it. It was too…scandalous to keep it to himself.   
Kayla snorted, " You? The next King? Why would anybody want a blind lion to rule the Pride Lands?"  
Linka felt hurt by this cruel remark but it was true. The remark ad crossed his own mind, " I'll make a good King wether I'm blind or not!" Linka retorted.  
" You'll never be King. King Simba will never accept you."  
Linka's eyes were downcast, " You're right. He didn't accept me when Mom told him I was his son. And I'd rathe die than to become King!"  
" You don't want to be King?" Kayla asked in surprise.  
" No. I'd never be able to do it." Linka said, " and I've decided on something."  
" What?"  
" I'm going to run away…so Mom can't force me to become the King."  
" Run away?" Kayla repeated doubtfully, " Where would you go?"  
" I have a place and I know where to find it." Linka stood up suddenly, " I better go now before Mom comes back."  
" But Linka-" Kayla protested but Linka whirled to face her.  
" Why are you objecting to this? You've always wanted Mom to yourself and with me gone, she'll lavish all the attention on you."  
" That's true." Kayla grinned, " Go on, get out of here before Mom comes back." Linka started running and Kayla called after him.  
" Don't come back because I won't miss you!" 


	16. Linka runs away

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
Linka knew the way to the Heartlands. That was where he wanted to go. His mother didn't know about the Heartlands and would never find him…he hoped.   
He left the Outlands and was walking down hill, which lead him into a rocky gorge. He walked through the rocky gorge and found himself walking uphill when he heard a low growling noise.  
  
A male lion was standing on top, looking down at the cub. He growled at the cub again, making him stop in his tracks.  
" Who's there?" the cub asked.   
" It is King Simba and I order you stop." Simba commanded the cub.  
" Why?" the cub asked.  
" I am the King and you have to do as I ask." The King paused, " And you're in my territory so I order you to leave."  
Linka squared his shoulders. He wasn't afraid of the King, " Make me." He challenged.  
Simba growled at him, ready to pounce but something stopped him. The cub was helpless and alone…and blind. Simba's son was blind. How could Simba attack him?  
  
" Go back home." King Simba said finally, " You are not wanted here." He turned to leave but the cub scampered up the hill.  
" Please sir, but there's something I have to tell you."  
" What is it?"  
" Mother may want me to be the next King, but I have no desire to be King. So I'm running away from home."  
" You don't want to be King?"  
" No." Linka shook his head resolutely, " I'd rather die than be King."  
Simba pondered on this. " If what you tell me is true then I cannot let you go wandering off by yourself. It'll be dark soon and the night gets very dangerous." He paused, " You're coming home with me."  
" Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather not."   
" Where were you planning to go then?" Simba demanded him.  
" I know a place. I'm not going home with you King Simba. You won't accept me as your son, so why should your pride accept me?"   
Linka had a point.   
  
" All right. But make sure you find this place before dark." Simba warned, " The predators come out at night."  
" Okay. Thanks King Simba." Linka turned around and scampered back down the hill and ran along the gorge until Simba could no longer see him.  
And Simba hoped he wouldn't see him again.   
* * *  
  
" Look at that," a hyena stepped out of the shadows, " I see a cub running and he's alone."  
The second hyena licked his chops, " I'm so hungry…let's get him!" the two hyenas gave chase, startling the young cub.  
  
Linka ran… he had smelled those two hyenas and they had come out nowhere. He ran towards the forest and something grabbed him by the ankle. He tripped and landed on the ground with a thud.   
Some vine had wrapped itself around his ankle and the more he struggled, the worse it became.  
  
The hyenas were close and he tried begging them.  
" Please don't eat me!" he said, " I'm…not big enough for the two of you!"  
" Sorry cub, but you are ours." The first hyena replied. Linka closed his eyes as the hyena pounced on him, biting hard into his flesh.   
A hot searing pain coursed through his small body, then everything went black. 


	17. A tragedy

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
" What do you mean he ran off?" Annalina demanded her daughter.  
" I tried to stop him Mom," Kayla lied, " I really did. But he's a lot bigger than me and he just…took off."  
" I should have seen this coming," Annalina murmured, " After all, he did not wish to become King."  
" He told me he'd rather die than to be King." Kayla told her mother helpfully.  
" Do you have any idea of where he would go?" Annalina asked her daughter.   
" He said he knew a place but didn't tell me the name." Kayla paused, " I'm sorry Mom. I should have tried harder to convince him to stay."  
" It is not your fault Kayla." Annalina said but Kayla knew deep down her mother blamed her.  
" What are we going to do?"  
" I'm going to look for him and bring him back. Then I'll take him to Pride Rock and make Simba accept him."  
" What about me?"  
" You stay here in case Linka comes back." Annalina said before leaving the den without so much as a goodbye.   
  
  
  
Kayla stared after the retreating lioness. What happen to all the attention Annalina was supposed to lavish on Kayla once Linka was gone?   
I should have run away too…not that Mom would even notice. Kayla thought then smiled. Why not? She could go and find Jahari. At least he knew she was alive.   
* * *  
  
  
  
Annalina could smell her son's scent and followed right to the rocky gorge. She walked uphill and looked around. She could also smell Simba's scent mixed in with Linka's.   
Had they run into each other here? Had Simba attacked Linka? Annalina wished she knew the answers.   
She walked ahead until a something landed in front of her: Simba.  
  
  
" Get out of my way." Annalina snarled at him.  
" Are you looking for your son?" Simba asked her.  
" Yes, not that's its any of your business."  
" It is my business…especially since you're in my territory." Simba answered,   
" Your son was here not that long ago and he told me something that surprised me."  
So Simba and Linka had run into each other. " What did he say?"  
  
  
" That he does not wish to become King…not that it will happen anyway. My daughter Kiara will be Queen."  
" Kiara is not your first born, Linka is. Do you know where he went?"  
" He went that way," Simba motioned towards the gorge, " He went back into the gorge and headed into the forest."  
Annalina glanced over her shoulder. The forest? Annalina felt fear for the first time in ages. The forest was riddled with hyenas...everyone knew the forest belonged to the hyenas.  
" Oh no." she whispered, " Linka's in terrible danger." Her face lost its colour and Simba felt worried about his ex mate.  
" I'll come with you." He decided, " The hyenas won't attack you with me around."  
Annalina paused, " You can come with me on one condition."  
Simba was afraid to ask, " What is it?"  
" You accept Linka into your pride."  
Simba sighed, " I cannot do that."  
" Then if you can't accept your son, then you have no rights to help him." And with that, Annalina ran off, into the gorge.  
Simba didn't hesitate as he followed her. He was concerned for his son…and even after this, he still won't ever accept him into his pride. Nala wouldn't accept him.   
  
  
They walked towards the forest and Simba peered in through the trees.   
" Can you see anything?" Annalina asked him.  
" No…it's a little too quiet in here." Simba walked forward with Annalina close behind him.   
  
  
After awhile, Simba growled, his teeth bared. Up ahead was a hyena and he had blood around his lips. When he spotted the King, he yelped and ran. Simba chased after him, with Annalina hot on his heels.  
" Stop!" King Simba shouted after the hyena and the hyena did so.  
" Your Majesty," the hyena said and bowed.   
" What is your name hyena?" Simba demanded. He sniffed…he could smell Linka on him.   
" Gahiji." The hyena answered.  
" Have you seen a young male cub?" Simba asked and glanced over at Annalina. She was crouching low, ready to pounce on Gahiji.   
" No." Gahiji lied, " why would a lion travel through here? This forest is forbidden to lions. Even for you King Simba."  
" You're lying," Simba growled, " For I can smell his scent and there is blood on your lips."  
  
  
There was a snarl and a flash of golden fur and before Simba knew what was happening, Annalina had pounced on the hyena and was biting his flesh, " Tell me where my son is!" She shouted at him.   
" He's gone!" Gahiji yelped trying to struggle free but Annalina was holding his arm in her mouth.  
" My mate and I…we saw him running through here." Gahiji yanked his arm out and howled at the pain, blood was pouring out of his wound, and "We ate him." He told them, his eyes narrowing evilly, " And he was nice and tasty too."  
Annalina roared with anguish, leaped off Gahiji and disappeared through some trees.   
Simba looked down at the wounded hyena, " We will find you again and avenge my son's death," he told him before chasing after Annalina.   
  
  
Annalina was standing near something, her head bowed and she was weeping. He walked closer and nearly fainted at the torn and bloody body that had once been his son Linka.   
" My poor, sweet boy." Annalina wept as she sank down and nudged at the dead body, " I am so sorry. This is all my fault."  
" It's not you fault," Simba refrained himself for not looking away, " You didn't kill him. Those hyenas did."  
Annalina wasn't listening to him. She had moved the body closer to hers. The blood was getting into Annalina's fur but she didn't seem to notice.   
" Annalina…" Simba couldn't think of anything to say.  
" Leave me alone." Annalina whispered.  
" But-"  
" I said leave me!" Annalina roared, her blue eyes glowing with pain and anguish. Simba turned and fled, his heart heavy with sorrow. 


	18. Tamali meets her grandcubs

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
Jahari looked up when he saw Kayla running toward him. She had found him playing by the waterhole.  
" Kayla? What're you doing here?" Jahari felt guilty for not meeting Kayla earlier that day. He had to spend half the day with his grandparents and it had been so boring! The only good part was when they took him to a part of the Heartlands that had a waterfall and lake.   
" I'm running away from home." Kayla panted.  
Jahari stared at her, " I thought you'd be mad at me."  
" Mad at you? For what?"  
" For not meeting you this morning." Jahari said, " Did you go to our meeting place?"  
" Yeah and I waited for awhile but I figured you couldn't sneak away." Kayla paused, " but I'm not worried about that anymore."  
" Why? What's wrong?"  
Kayla told him all about it, " I don't want to go back home. Mom blames me for Linka's running away so I thought why don't I do the same?"  
Jahari was quiet, and then he said, " Listen Kayla. Your Mom might not spend a lot of time with you, but she loves you. You're her daughter and nothing can change that."  
Kayla frowned at him, " Since when did you become so insightful?"  
" I don't know. It just makes sense." Jahari shrugged then looked around, " I better get you away from here. Mom knows I've played with your brother and if she finds out about you…well, it won't be nice."  
" What will she do if she did find out about me?" Kayla asked. His mom sounded mean.  
" I'm not about to wait around to find out." Jahari said, " C'mon, I know a place where we can hide." He got up and he and Kayla left the waterhole.  
Jahari glanced at Kayla and his stomach churned. He had never noticed before but Kayla was beautiful with her shiny golden coat and big blue eyes.  
  
Kayla was looking back at him with new interest. Jahari was kind and caring and he didn't look to bad either with his dark coat, a small black mane and dark green eyes that seemed to stare right through you…  
Do I have a crush on him? Kayla wondered. I'm looking at him as of I've just met him. Is this what love feels like?   
  
* * *  
  
" Here we are." Jahari announced and Kayla looked around. " It's beautiful." She whispered in awe. The waterfall was noisy but elegant and the lake was so big! There were lots of pretty wildflowers too.  
" This can be our hideaway." Jahari suggested, " You have water and food. You'd be safe here."  
" What about shelter?"  
Jahari hesitated, " I found a cave behind the waterhole." He said and showed her. The cave was small, dark and warm but to Kayla it was perfect.   
" Thanks Jahari." Kayla said then nuzzled up against him. Jahari looked at her in surprise. He knew this was a sign of affection. He returned the gesture and Kayla settled down on the ground, " I'm tired." She yawned.  
" We'll both take a nap then we can explore later." Jahari settled down next to her and placed a paw on her back. They fell asleep but were woken a short time later when a shadow loomed over them. Jahari opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of blue eyes.  
" Who are you?" he squeaked, " What are you doing here?"  
The stranger stared at the two cubs, " This is my home."  
" You look familiar, " Kayla said, " Have we meet?"  
" No, but I've seen the two of you around."  
Kayla stood up and backed away, " We're sorry to intrude…we'll leave now."  
" It's okay. I can do with the company." The lioness assured them, " You are Jahari and this pretty little cub is Kayla. I'm very pleased to meet you both."  
Jahari frowned at her, " Who are you?"  
" I'm Tamali-your grandmother."  
  
" Simba, what's wrong?" Nala asked her mate as soon as he arrived. He had a very sad expression on his face.  
" It's Linka." He said and her eyes narrowed.  
" What about him?" she growled.  
" He's dead." 


	19. It's too late now

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
" He's dead?" Nala repeated, " Oh Simba…"  
" Linka ran away from home," Simba went on, " because he didn't want to be King. His mother and I found his body in the forest."  
" How is his mother holding up?"  
" Not to good. I left her alone with the body." Simba shuddered, " it wasn't a pretty sight Nala. It was all bloody and torn…one of his eyes were missing."  
" You said he didn't want to be King. Is this true?"  
" Linka told me himself, " Simba replied, " We ran into each other in the gorge. He told me he'd rather die than be King and he got his wish."  
  
  
Nala studied her mate. Simba looked sad that his illegitimate son had died but he also looked relieved. " He would have never become the King anyway." Simba's voice was hard, " I'd see to it he didn't."  
" Simba, your son is dead. The least you can do is give him a proper burial."  
Simba bowed his head; " Yes I should especially since I didn't want to accept him into my life." He sighed, " And because of this, I feel kind of responsible for his death."  
" His death was not your fault. How could a young lion cub cope with the shocking revelation? No young cub could. "  
" I guess I should back to the forest and bury him."  
" Good idea." Nala nuzzled her mate; " I didn't like the idea of you having a son with somebody else. But I realise now mating with Annalina was in the past a past you'd rather forget. I wasn't in that past, but I am in your future."  
Simba nuzzled her in reply, and then bounded off towards the forest where his dead son lay.   
* * *  
Jahari frowned, " That's not right." He said, " If you're our grandmother, then that makes me and Kayla-"  
" Cousins." Tamali supplied.  
" Cousins?" Kayla repeated in shock, " You mean I had a crush on my cousin? Gross!"   
Jahari looked over at Kayla, " You had a crush on me?" he asked shyly.  
" Yes…but now we're cousins, the crush is gone." Kayla made a face, " I've been such a ditz."  
" I kind of liked you too." Jahari confessed, " But I have to forget about it now. It's illegal right Grandma?"  
  
Tamali smiled, she loved hearing that name: Grandma. And one of her most desired wishes had come true-to meet her grand cubs.   
" You're the grandmother my mother has been looking for," Jahari told Tamali, " she's gonna be so happy to see you again."  
Tamali hesitated, " I am not so sure she'd want to see me young Jahari. And neither will your mother." She added to Kayla, " Did you know your mothers are twin sisters?"  
" Nope. I didn't even know my mom had a sister. She never talked about her." Kayla said in wonder.   
" Now I know why Mom doesn't want me playing with Linka. Linka's my cousin too. Did the sisters have a fight or something?"  
" I'll tell you the story after I've reconciled with your mother Jahari."  
" You want to see her again?" Jahari asked happily.   
" It's my only chance. I've been estranged from my daughters for so long." Tamali sighed.   
" Well, you have to come home with me." Jahari said, " Let's go!"   
" Jahari, wait!" Kayla said, " What about me? I can't go to your home."  
" You can stay here and I'll come back later." Jahari suggested.  
Tamali glanced down at her granddaughter, " Why are you running away from home?"  
" It's a long story." Kayla muttered.  
Tamali sat down on her hunches, " The reunion can wait," she told Jahari, " First I want to hear Kayla's story. Tell me, what has my wayward daughter been up to?"  
  
" My brother Linka ran away from home because he didn't want to be King and he promised me Mother will pay more attention to me, but he was wrong. After he'd gone, she was worse than ever and blames me for his leaving. She left to find him and I decided why don't I run away? So I did." Kayla let out in one big breath.  
  
Tamali blinked. She only caught some of it. " Slow down my dear. What do you mean your brother doesn't want to be King? What does this have to with Simba?"  
" It had everything to do with Simba," Kayla replied, " My brother is King Simba's long lost son."  
" What?" Tamali's eyes went wide, " Your brother is Simba's son?"  
Kayla nodded, " He's older than me, so that makes him the future King. But he didn't want to be so he ran away."  
Tamali pondered on this. Annalina must have mated with Simba while Simba was presumed 'dead' at the time of his father's death and after that, their son Linka was conceived.   
" Mom told me the King didn't accept Linka because he was illegitimate." Kayla added.   
" If his pride found out, Simba would be exiled for sure." Tamali mused, " Well, its no wonder young Linka ran away. Being a King is a huge responsibility."  
" He'd never make a good King anyway, 'cause he's blind." Kayla interjected blithely.   
" That's not a nice thing to say," Jahari frowned at her, " You might have not liked your brother, but I did. Wether or nor he was blind."  
" Another answer to the riddle." Tamali said, " I always thought he had some kind of disability but I couldn't work out what it was."  
  
" Mom never paid attention to me because she spent all her time with Linka." Kayla reflected, " I'm never going back home."  
Tamali studied her granddaughter. Kayla was the very image of her mother and just as stubborn.   
" Suit yourself. Jahari, please show me the way to your home. It's time for me to meet Alani."  
" I'll be back." Jahari assured Kayla despite feeling annoyed with her. He led their grandmother out of the cave and was gone.  
For the second time that day, Kayla felt alone. 


	20. Epilouge: Reunion

EPILOGUE   
  
  
" Mom?" Jahari nudged his mother awake, " Mom, wake up!"  
" Hmm?" Alani opened her eyes sleepily, " Jahari? Where have you been young man? Your father's out looking for you."  
" Someone wants to meet you." Jahari said, " Outside."  
" Not now Jahari. I'm tired." Her pregnancy was taking its toll on Alani.   
" Mom…come on." Jahari urged, " It's important!"   
Alani sighed and dragged herself to her feet and plodded outside. A lioness was waiting, her back to her.  
" Grandma? Mom's here." Jahari called to the lioness. The lioness turned and her eyes went wide when her eyes fell on her daughter-the familiar scar above her eye and the golden coat. This was her daughter all right-and she was also heavily pregnant.   
" Alani." Tamali smiled and her daughter was frowning.  
" Mom?"  
" Yes, it's me dear."  
Alani stood rooted on the spot, " Is that really you Mom?" and her mother nodded. Alani's face lit up and she ran over to her mother. Mother and daughter nuzzled each other.  
Jahari smiled, he did this! He reunited his mom with her mom. He felt proud of himself.  
" We have a lot to talk about." Tamali told Alani, " But first, when is the little one due?"  
" Two months." Alani confirmed, " Now its my turn to ask something. Why did Father exile you?"  
Tamali sighed. It was time her daughter learned why and she wasn't going to be happy about it, " It's a long story my dear."  
Alani sat down on her hunches, " Well, now is a good time to start Mom."  
  
The following morning, Alani and her pride heard the sad news; Annalina's son Linka was dead.  
" I must go see Annalina." Tamali decided, " She needs support."  
" Mom no," Alani argued, " She was the reason why Father exiled you. And Annalina might not want support."  
" We don't know that Alani." Tamali said, " I want you to come with me. It's time for us to be a family again."  
" She's not my family." Alani reminded Tamali, " She tried to kill remember?"  
" That was a long time ago Alani. You should learn to forget and to forgive. Annalina has lost someone she loves and we have to be there for her."  
Alani scowled and reluctantly got up. The time has come for her to face her demons and she wasn't looking forward to it. She followed her mother out of the Heartlands.  
  
What was going to happen once Alani and Annalina were reconciled? Alani decided no matter what, she'd never forgive her sister…not as long as she lived!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


End file.
